Patient 151
by Super Nintendo Power
Summary: The World isn't what he thought it was. There's a reason why things are the way they are, after all. To Protect the World from Devastation, Ash sets out on his second Pokemon journey, to Unite all of the Friends he had thought lost...


_Four Boys are walking along some railroad tracks. _

_I better go too. _

"What was that, Ash?" Iris asked, as she slowed to a stop, widening her eyes slightly as she turned to face him.

"Uhm?" Ash mumbled. His head was pounding, he felt like he would fall over at at a moment's notice. He took in a deep breath and tried to relax.

"I asked," Iris said, her voice rising in volume slightly, "if you said something." She sighed.

"I didn't say anything." Ash said, his temper flaring. "Don't be accusing me of saying anything silly, now..."

"Pika-Pikapi!" The familiar weight pounded up onto Ash's back, and climbing nimbly, came to rest on his shoulders.

"What is it, Pikachu?" Ash asked, as he looked towards his oldest friend.

_Four boys are walking along some railroad tracks._

_I better go too. _

"Ah!" Iris froze. "Ash! Look at that!"

Ash turned back to the path and looked onwards. A looming shadow blocked the road, much taller then Ash himself.

"Oh my..."

"Is it some kind of giant Pokemon?"

"Pi-kaaaaaa..." Pikachu said nervously, clinging to Ash's back.

Ash stepped forward, slightly in order to get a better view. "Iris, is it some sort of Pokemon?"

"Iris? Who's that?" May asked, glancing at him slightly as she stepped forward as well. "An old flame?'

"Huh?" Ash turned around and focused on his companion. He blinked. It was most assuredly May standing there, and not...

"Who is Iris?" May asked innocently. "C'mon, Ash. You can tell me anything!"

"Yeah, Ash!" Tracy butted in.

Ash stared at Tracy. Since when was he standing there...?

"I don't know." He said at last. "I've never heard the name before."

He turned back to face the shadow.

It was nothing more then a giant rock. The sunlight had tricked their eyes. The spot they had thought the head was located was in reality, nothing more then a small Pokemon.

"Ohhhh..." May sighed. "It's adorable!"

_Four Boys were walking along some railroad tracks._

_I better go too. _

**"Charmander: The Fire Lizard Pokemon. It is said that this Pokemon will die if the flame on it's tail will ever go out."**

"Oh, Ash." Brock said. "Why are you scanning Pokemon you already own?"

"I need to complete my new Pokedex." He replied. He pocketed the computer, before facing the Charmander again.

"This Charmander does look really weak." Brock observed. "I wouldn't battle it, if I were you."

Ash froze.

"Ash, what are you waiting for?" Dawn said. "Throw your pokeball if you want to catch it."

Ash looked down at the ground. "I already have a Charizard." He said. "Besides, I bet this Charmander has a trainer it's waiting for."

_Four Boys were Walking Along some Railroad Tracks. _

_I better go too._

"Brock." he said suddenly. "Just where did I catch my Charmander?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Brock laughed. "Oh, Ash. Show a little more faith in your Pokemon, don't you? This is why you can't win a League Match... you've never believed in your Pokemon enough."

"Huh?" Ash blinked. Suddenly, Tracy was standing to the left again.

"Yeah, Ash." Gary said, his voice dripping with venom. "I remember where I caught every single Pokemon I ever owned. You can't even remember one of yours!"

"So this is Gary." Dawn observed. "He's quite the talented trainer, isn't he?"

"Much better then Ash, anyway." Gary smirked. "But then, that's not saying much, isn't it?"

"Gary was here, Ash is a loser." Dawn recited, leaning over slightly, winking at Gary playfully. "That really WAS pretty clever."

"I wrote that years ago. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Gary gave a mock bow.

"Gary, how old are you?" Ash asked.

_Four Boys were walking along some Railroad tracks._

_I better go too!_

Gary paused. He thought. He answered. "Ten."

"That sounds about right. After all, I am ten."

He turned back to the Charmander. "Hey, buddy. Welcome to the team!"

"Char, Char!"

"Not so fast!" A figure emerged from the buses, his grey hair indistuingishable from anyone else.

"Paul?"

"No, I'm Damian." Paul said. "After seeing that Charmander thrash those punks, I think I'll be taking it back now. Leaving it out in the rain, I suppose it has really toughened up-"

_Four Boys were walking along some railroad tracks._

_I better go too. _

"I'm not letting you have Chimchar!"

"Then I'll battle you for the Roasted piece of Bacon." Paul said, pulling a Pokeball from his belt. "Let's battle-"

_Four Boys were walking along some railroad tracks. _

_I better go too. _

"Isn't it a little weird how everything that has happened to us keeps repeating in some form?" Misty asked, sitting in a tree above Ash's head, swinging her legs back and forth, her fishing rod slung over her shoulder, her bike sitting in the tree by her side. "I mean, isn't Iris's Dragonite issue very familiar? How long have you been on a journey, Ash? How are you still a little kid? What was in the GS ball, Ash? How can you not remember any of your great friends from time to time? How come you always narrowly lose in the Pokemon League? How come you keep forgetting how type advantages work? How can you keep forgetting everything that you learn every time you travel to a new region?"

"Misty?" He whispered. "How long have you-"

"Ash." She said. "Answer me this, and be sure to think very carefully before you answer, becuase it may save your life."

"My life...?"

_Four Boys were Walking along some railroad tracks. _

_I better go too. _

"Where are you now?"

Ash felt like his heart was stopping. His heart suddenly increased pace. His fists tightened. So many names flew through his head, Vermilion City, Pallet Town, the Lighthouse in Goldenrod, Twinleaf Town, Nimbasa Ciy...

"I don't know."

"I see." Misty said. She looked down at him and smiled.

The world felt like it was fading away. Everything became distorted. Colors mixed and created bizaare shapes that roared across Ash's vision. Everything fell onto Ash, and the weight of it all made his body feel so very, very, heavy...

He opened his eyes.

"Ah!" A voice squeked in surprise. Someone next to where Ash was lying had bolted from there chair, sending the thing flying. THe lights were too bright, he couldn't see a thing...

"Ash!" The voice said. It was clearly there, but it sounded as if it were in a fog. "Ash Ketchum! You're awake!"

She sounded shocked, but thrilled as well. "Oh, Ash... can you hear me?"

Ash felt bile building up in his throat. He felt parched, and somehow exhausted. "Where... am I?"

"The Hospital in Celadon City." The girl said, her voice bursting with excitement. "Why, I can't believe you woke up, it's been so long, no one thought you would actually pull through!"

"Wha... do you mean...?"

"Oh, Ash." She simpered. "You've been in a Coma for the last seven years."

"Wha-"

"Ms. Giselle!" Another voice rang out sharply. "What did you do to my patient?"

"Nothing!" She shrieked. "He's awake, he's awake, he's finally awake!"

"Excuse me? But that's..."

Ash found himself drifting off again, as if he were afloat on a sea of stars.

"Quick, get me my equipment, woman! This is a vital stage! We mustn't lose him now!"

...

Prolouge:

FIN

_A/N: Although I admit that I have only just now gotten back into the Pokemon Anime after a several year hiatus, I found myself reasonably surprised by the depth and personality of several of the original Kanto one shot characters. And so, despite my previous attempts at Fic making ending in abysmal failure (Leading to both a Voluntary and involuntary deletion of my two prized projects) I am hopeful that this story will remain alive long enough for me to learn from it. _

_Now, although I personally despise fic authors who give away twists in their stories through author's notes years worth of chapters before it actually happens, but I will stress that only two of my key elements in this story are present in the prolouge. Can you spot them? I believe I made one pretty explicit (Ash was in a coma, guys!) but I believe another may have gone over some newer viewers heads. I shall give you a hint: Season one, episode Nine: The School of Hard Knocks! It is doubtful that you will gain an understanding of my story through that episode alone, but it will help put this chapter into a little more perspective. _

_Although I lack significant talent, I do not lack for ideas. I have a plan, guys. Don't worry. _

_I'm graduating High School soon as well, so I should have no problems with scheduling my time. Lack of updates is either due to my own laziness or a lack of interest. _

_I belive that there is all to say, besides the fact that if someone were to mail me a copy of Black 2 I would possibly fall in love with them. So Happy reading, good luck with all of your endeavors, and be sure that your train tracks go on forevermore. _


End file.
